pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Slayingthehalcyon
Wordmark Heya :) If you don't know me already my name is CzechOut, and I'm a member of Wikia's Special Operations task force, as well as a longtime Wikia user. We come in and help wikias with design and technical issues when that wikia sends up a Bat-Signal© at our Design Request page at w:c:community. Recently we received such a request from Energy X, and I was assigned to your case. Our goal, if you haven't been keeping up with Forum:Vote for new background, is to come up with a new background and wordmark (logo) in time for the release of ORAS. You're welcome to see my initial efforts at w:c:czechitout and then to comment upon both background and logo at the forum discussion. However, beyond the specifics of the current design proposal — which you should obviously feel free to reject, by the way! — we have a more central problem. There seems to be some initial disagreement in the discussion so far as to whether we should use the official Pokémon logo or not. I really need your help to sort out this basic problem first, so your comments on this issue are really important. A wikia's logo is an important decision, and the community's most active members should be involved. It is your "brand identity" — the thing that appears on each and every page of the wikia. So it's crucial that we have a good discussion involving lots of people. Please consider spending a few minutes, right now, to give your thoughts on this issue. Thanks! — CzechOut 10:58, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Site redesign A proposal to redesign the wiki is on the table. Please drop by w:c:czechitout to take a look at the new design, then return to the forum thread to give your views. Thanks :) — CzechOut 03:56, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Reply The request has been made. Also, it should be time to change Lordranged7's name - bold it and paint it orange, as an admin. Energy ''X'' 12:28, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :No need for that anymore because I was able to do it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:47, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Re:Aye If I have a favor in need, I will let you know. Also, thanks for offering the position of bureaucrat to me, even though I have passed it to Energy X.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:18, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Question: How come you've gone back top your old name? Ellis99 Volcanion 21:26, December 28, 2015 (UTC) :Please reply back. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:12, May 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Because you were Avingnon. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:35, May 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Ahh, I see. Why don't you mail Wikia to get back into your account? Ellis99 Volcanion 19:37, May 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::Okay. Just to make sure that it IS you, where do you live? Ellis99 Volcanion 19:38, May 11, 2016 (UTC) :::::Naghhh, I know it's you. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:42, May 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Okay then. I believe you. Sorry fore doubting you. Ellis99 Volcanion 20:11, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Reply Thank you! --Mario101luigi202peach404 18:30, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Blog I did leave a comment at the blog. Personally, I am not that much concerned about it, since this is just a test trial. As some stated, to the Staff is a good idea to remove this feature. Energy ''X'' 10:11, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :I ain't an expert in such technical stuff and am busy these days. If it is that important, someone should send an email to the Staff. Energy ''X'' 21:17, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Pokémon GO wikia User_talk:Energy_X#Pok.C3.A9mon_GO_wikia Hilycker (talk) 20:06, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Pokemon GO wikia - reply User_talk:Energy_X#Pokemon_GO_wikia_-_reply Hilycker (talk) 17:14, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Question Hey question, I know I'm not the most active admin here but why was I demoted (having made 33 edits in 2016 so far) when User:Remaai hasn't been demoted yet he hasn't made an edit since November 2015, thus is more in-active then me. Shouldn't you notify admins to edit more or else they are in risk of demotion. Never mind that neither of us should be demoted considering the deal for merging the Mystery Dungeon Wiki with this one was that the two admins of that wiki (me and Remaai) would get admin here in exchange for losing admin and bureaucrat on ours. Heck someone who wasn't apart of the deal (User:Ephemeral Hiraeth) has only edited once in 2016, his previous edits before that being in November 2015, yet he wasn't demoted? Just asking why my demotion happened for "inactivity" yet other admins have been more inactive AND my demotion shouldn't have happened anyway considering the deal for the MD Wiki. Yopo (talk) 15:26, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Reply Er, which thread was it? Energy ''X'' 20:17, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I apologize for making a post like that but I really never ment for any harm to be done I even wrote on top that I have good intentions and I was simply trying to prevent the spam coming from her other account Zikari (talk) 20:46, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Zikari